The present invention relates to a composite interface structure for jack-plug sockets and particularly a composite structure that has at least a jack socket engaging with a plug to facilitate various connecting applications.
In the commonly used electric and electronic products such as telephones, facsimiles machine, computers and the like, the jack-plug socket is a widely used interface for connecting or extending the communication lines. The connection is usually accomplished by coupling a plug to a jack. However in practice, different devices or equipment might provide same type of connection interface (such as all have plugs, or jacks). In such occasions, another connector must be prepared as an interface to complete the connection.
For instance, when two communication lines provide plugs as interfaces, the connection of these two communication lines will need a jack socket as a connection medium. Hence when deploying the electronic and communication facilities, in order to connect the equipment and devices that have same type of connection interfaces (usually plugs), users have to prepare and select connection attachments which are compatible to the connection interfaces (such as compatible jacks) to establish the required connection.
The connection attachment is an additional element and is a third component. To prepare and set up such an attachment is not convenient. The contemporary trends for development of electronic products are highly focusing on light weight and slim size. To prepare and carry extra connection interface media takes extra space and is troublesome. For example, to connect two jack interfaces, an additional plug interface has to be prepared. It occupies more space and is not convenient to carry and use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a movable connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,432. The connector includes a seat 1, an upper cover 2, a sliding mechanism 5 allowing the upper cover 2 movable on the seat 1, two jack spaces 3 formed between the upper cover 2 and the seat 1, and a plurality of metal conducting wires 4 located at the bottom of the jack space 3 to connect the two plug spaces 3. The sliding mechanism 5 allows the upper cover 2 moving downwards closed to the seat 1 thereby to resolve slightly the problem of additional space occupied by the attachments.
However, the techniques set forth above still cannot resolve the problem of the third component nature of the additional attachment. Users still have to carry and setup an extra element to make connection. It is not a convenient or desirable way. There are still rooms for improvement.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a composite interface structure for jack-plug sockets to improve the connection interface of a single communication line such that a jack interface or plug interface can connect another communication line without using an additional third connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact composite interface structure for jack-plug sockets that has a simple slide mechanism to allow the jack section moving downward to the plug section to reduce the total size and space.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easy-to-carry composite interface structure for jack-plug sockets that is directly attached to a communication line so that electronic devices may be freed from the problem of equipping a third connector.
The interface structure according to the invention consists of a body, a plurality of metal strips and a jack frame.
In one embodiment of the invention, the interface structure includes a plug structure and a jack structure. The plug structure is formed at one end of the body for receiving an external jack structure. Another end of the body connects a communication line. A plurality of longitudinal wire troughs are formed on one side of the body between the two ends for housing the metal strips.
The metal strips are embedded respectively in the wire troughs. Each metal strip has a front bulged stub at a front end, a lower bifurcate contact to connect the communication line in the wire trough and an upper jut at another end. When the metal strip is embedded in the wire trough, the front bulged stub is extended outside the plug structure of the body, and the upper jut is extended outside the wire trough.
The jack frame is straddled over the body at one side where the communication line is located. Inside the jack frame, there is a jack space for housing an external plug. The wire troughs and upper juts are exposed to the jack space. The jack frame has a front opening formed at one end adjacent the plug structure of the body to receive the external plug into the jack space to contact the upper juts of the metal strips.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the interface structure may further include a slide mechanism to allow the jack frame moving downwards closed to the body when not in use to shrink the not using jack space. The slide mechanism may include slide rails attached to the body and a slide means located on the jack frame matching the slide rails.
In one embodiment of the invention, the interface structure may include a plug structure and two equal effect jack structures. The body has one end formed the plug structure for matching an external jack, another end installed a communication line, a plurality of longitudinal wire troughs formed on one side and a transverse slot communicating with the wire troughs.
The metal strips are embedded respectively in the wire troughs. Each metal strip has a front bulged stub at a front end, a lower bifurcate contact to connect the communication line in the wire trough and a first upper jut, and a second upper jut at another end. A metal extension arm is formed between the first upper jut and the second upper jut. When the metal strip is embedded in the wire trough, the front bulged stub is extended outside the plug structure, and the first and second upper juts are extended outside the wire trough. The metal extension arms are located in the transverse slot and are configured in a matching and staggering fashion.
The jack frame is straddled over the body at one side where the communication line is located, and has two ends located above the wire troughs. Each end has an opening. The openings at the two ends are opposite to each other and form respectively a jack space inside the jack frame for housing an external plug. The first and second upper juts are exposed to the jack space. Two external plugs may be inserted into the jack space through the two opposite openings. The staggering configuration of the metal strips in the transverse slot allows the two external plugs to form an equal effect relationship with the communication line.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the interface structure may further include a slide mechanism to allow the jack frame moving downwards closed to the body when not in use to shrink the not using jack space. The slide mechanism may include slide rails attached to the body and a slide means located on the jack frame matching the slide rails.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the metal extension arm may be covered by an insulation layer to ensure that the staggering configuration of the metal strips in the transverse slot has required insulation.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the jack frame for housing two jack spaces may be divided in a front and a rear section each has a matching slide mechanism which may be moved up or down independently for each jack space.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.